RIA 20 DSC
800 for 200 960 |premammocost = 320 for 200 3,200 for 200 3,840 |damage = 210 450 675 |pierce = 3 |rof = 8 rps |mag = 50 |reload = 2.3 sec |movement = -15% |type = Semi-Auto |class = Assault Rifle |damagetype = |1dps = 1,680 3,600 5,400 |mdps = 5,040 10,800 16,200 |augdps = 3,360 7,200 10,800 |droplevel = 3 27 & |craftcost = 64,160 480,440 2,402,200 |alloycost = 128 6,005 72,066 |manufacturer = Rubicon Industries|ammopacksize = 200}} The RIA 20 DSC (Deep Space Combat) is a semi-automatic assault rifle in SAS: Zombie Assault 4. It is one of the three assault rifles in the RIA 20 series of assault rifles, the other two being the RIA 20 Para and RIA 20 Striker. Overview The DSC is good against anything except for physical-resisting zombies, such as chitinous hide zombies and the blue Necrosis Spawn, as well as large quantities of stronger zombies. The RIA 20 DSC is good both for sniping shamblers and spitters with ease, or destroying an entire horde if one shoots quickly enough with its high damage. The version of this is high in damage per shot at its drop level--able to kill almost any zombie in 2-4 shots by the time you get this in the game--perfect to kill any boss apart from the physical-resisting ones. Most guns are more effective at high rates or fire which can be a real problem for this semi automatic weapon when there's swarms of zombies coming at you. However, with the large damage per shot, large clip, and pierce of 3, the RIA 20 DSC removes that aspect almost completely if you can click at least 6 times a second while aiming. Design RIA 20 DSC is a possible bulkier & longer version of RIA 20 Para. It has different buttstock, barrel, telescopic sight, a quite unique magazines, a short muzzle. Difference on Mobile The telescopic sight in the version of mobile has red glow but the PC version still retain its blue glow. Conclusion Overall, the RIA 20 DSC is better in almost every way than most full-auto assault rifles like the Ronson 65-a, the RIA 20 Para and the CM 401 Planet Stormer if the user can click faster than those guns can shoot. However, many people choose to use the Para, which appears at similar levels and has a full-auto firing mode, which is generally more appealing than a semi auto weapon to many. The Para fires at a low rate of 6 per second, and most people click as fast as that, so if you can fire on average at 6 rps, you already have a huge head start in the damage race versus the Para, as the RIA 20 DSC also deals more damage. Also, if you augment DSC with Overclocked (mobile), DSC will be much better than Para as Para on both versions (PC & mobile) has low rate of fire. The assault rifles you would want to upgrade to after this are any fully automatic assault rifle with an ROF or 7 or higher (perhaps with the exception of the HVM 005 G-Class), or the DSC's thermal variant, the RIA 20 Striker. Trivia * Its version on PC has an opposite color positions on the version in mobile. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Rubicon Category:Rubicon Weapons Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:RIA 20 Series Category:Non-Premium